New Year's Incident
by Winter's Light
Summary: [Oneshot] AU A New Year's special for my story, A Furuba Cinderella! Please read and review. Oh and you don't have to read the story to understand this. Please R&R! complete


Author's Note: This is not part of the story, A Furuba Cinderella, but it's an excerpt from the past. That's all I'm going to say. Warnings of OOCness.

New Year's Incident

Disclaimer: Oh crap, I almost forgot the disclaimer…I don't own anything, happy?

I think it was one of those times when you would remember something that happened and then forget what happened next. I think that was the whole thing with me. I only remember what happened and then some…

Like, I remember that **this** happened and then **this** happened. Then I tell people that **this** happened, they tell me I'm wrong. They tell me that, **that** happened, not **this**. And then, I get all confused and think, Who's right and who's wrong?

I think it's a memory thing, mind you, that I am unable to recall such things. Yet…I **am** able to recall other things, such as the fact that _that_ happened or **this **happened or what happened at New Year's. That incident.

You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. But let me tell you this…it's not a very happy moment as what everyone else thought.

I remember that it happened on the night before New Year's. I remember that Akito had invited all the princes and princesses of our kingdom and around, too. I remember that it was very snowy. It was cold, too.

And it all happened so fast.

I was only seven. I thought what seven-year-olds thought. Akito…he…he was only a couple years older than me, but he was only king. **King.** I know. Such a young boy as a king… It's no wonder he's such a frigging, little, spoiled, son of—

Alright, alright! I'll get to the point!

So, I was only seven. I remember. I was friends with **that** boy. He was the kind of person who would watch over you like an older brother. Teasing you, making sure that you have your supplies before seeing the tutor…and just plain watching.

I loved that about him. He was like my older brother. But I lost him because of that **stupid** Akito!

That day that **it** happened, I remember running in the snow, trying to catch up to my mom. I knew that if I didn't, then I would earn myself some scolding and a slap on the cheek. But my mom would always walk faster than me on purpose. I don't see why. I mean, what was the point?

So as we were heading towards the castle grand hall for the banquet and New Year's dance, I snuck away from my mom and began to wander by myself. I remember going through those great big brown doorways and trying to push it open.

I remember that I heard footsteps. I remember thinking that I was going to get caught. I remember thinking that I was in big trouble. I remember that it was only a child. My friend…

Kyo.

Almost immediately, he had rushed to help me push those great heavy doors open. Once we succeeded, he smiled his signature goofy grin at me. I'd always liked that grin.

I remember breathing very hard and saying, "Kyo… Hi… Wh-what are you doing here?" I remember stuttering every word out because of my lack of air. I was sure that my cheeks were red. I remember him smiling that goofy grin once more and him running through those doors.

I remember smiling and running after him.

I regret that decision now. Nowadays, I ask myself, Why? Why did I go and follow him?

Then I remember getting caught.

I don't remember what happened. I don't remember how we got caught. I don't.

All I know is, that after we got caught, we were led towards Akito's chambers. I remember walking down those creepy stone hallways. I remember the feeling of fear. I remember the feeling of Kyo shaking next to me. I hate that feeling.

We were two boys who got caught running away from the banquet.

Once we had arrived at the door, one of the guards who had caught us, knocked. The door was immediately answered and we were thrown in roughly. I remember the feeling as if the ground had grown or I had shrunk.

I remember that creepy voice that Akito always carried. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" I remember him getting up from his big, "Oh! I'm so high and mighty!" throne and walking around us as if he'd caught something good to eat.

"Two little boys…all caught up like little bugs. How…terrifying." I remember him whispering that in the room we were holed up in. I remember the hiss in each of his words and how he really meant each of them. I remember Kyo staring at the ground with terrified eyes.

I hated that sight.

I remember how his eyes narrowed and then as if by magic, leaped for joy at the sight of us frightened.

He smiled that creepy smile of his and tilted his head as if he was…great. "Hm…this deserves some punishment, don't you think?" I remember him asking that.

I didn't move. Neither did Kyo. "Both of you, get back to the banquet. I will be there in a few moments." I remember how he dismissed us quickly.

On our way to the New Year's banquet, I thought that everything was normal.

Boy, was I wrong.

I remember that everything had gone according to the whole plan for the banquet. I remember watching Niisan and another female dance. It was an unlikely pair, I know, but that was the way it was.

After the dance, I remember going up to where Niisan and my two other older cousins were talking to congratulate Niisan on his dance. I remember. I remember reaching out for him, just grabbing the silk of his sleeve. I'd never talked to him before, so you ask why should I congratulate him?

Simply, because he is my Niisan.

I remember smiling at him as I reached out for him, but as he turned to look at me, I back away. I was afraid of him. He only looked at me with those indifferent eyes. I felt unknown to him.

I remember feeling those salty how tears on my cheeks and running outside. I sat on the hard and cold ground and I cried. I don't even know why anymore. It seems like a stupid reason nowadays…

Then I remember my head jolting up in alarm. I heard screams. I ran inside and saw what broke my friendship with Kyo.

In one of Akito's hand was a red and white bracelet. I'd recognize that anywhere. It was Kyo's. I heard another scream and I saw that a woman with long, red hair was running away from a creature. His mother…

It had the aroma of—it was just awful. The creature's smell was just unbearable, I almost choked at the smell of it. I remember bending down and starting to cough from the smell and my asthma. I remember that when I bent down from the smell, I saw a red, sticky liquid on the ground. _Blood._ I remember bringing my head up to look around. I remember tears stinging my eyes as I stared at the creature with purple eyes. The creature had purple eyes. This could not be Kyo. It couldn't.

"You can't believe it, can't you?"

I looked over at those words. I looked over at the person who had said it. It was Akito. He sneered at me with those cold eyes and dropped the bracelet at my feet. Still coughing, I began to reach for it. "I'm in a merciful mood," he started. He grabbed my chin up as I slumped down. More blood…

"Let's play a game."

I remember him saying those exact words. I looked up and began to get up, using an overturned chair for support, then I whispered, "No." I remember that surprised look on his face. I can't ever forget that.

His face was flustered and angry. He cried out in rage, and knocked over the chair that I had been using and still was. I remember crying out in surprise as I hit the floor again as the only thing I had for support was taken away.

I remember the horrible smell getting more distinct and I looked to see where the creature had gone. He ran towards the opposite side of where Akito was, turned around and started to charge right towards Akito.

I remember yelling. I remember how the creature walked towards me when it was done with Akito. I remember how it looked at me with those sorrowful eyes and I passed out. AndI remember thinking…_Damn..._

The rest was a blur. I woke up in bed on New Year's day.

I know that, that is wrong though. I know that Akito was the one who attacked me, not Kyo. And if Kyo was the creature, then why would he attack me?

I remember that as soon as I heard what was told to me, I threw off the sheets and when I was on my way to find Kyo, my cousin stopped me. Hatori stopped me from going.

He pointed at my chest and I looked down. My chest was bandaged. Why would Kyo attack me? He's my friend, isn't he? I was told later that the creature was Kyo; he attacked me and the blood was from my scar and my coughing. I had coughed out blood.

I remember those distrustful words.

"_He **hates** you now. It's your fault that he hates you. It's your faults that he's like that."_

"It's my fault…I'm sorry, Kyo" I remember saying that to myself. I remember that I went to apologize to him, only to have him turn me away.

"It's **your** fault that I'm hated now! It's **all your **fault! I **hate** you! It the **rat's** fault!"

Those words stung me. I remember those awful, familiar droplets on liquid on my cheeks when he said that and ran off. They were like a knife stabbing me over and over into my heart. My first friendship was broken.

I distanced myself from him and other people. I didn't talk to anyone else after that for a couple of months. Now, around New Year's…I hate it. I hate the time around New Year's.

I hate it even now. I can't ever forgive myself. That's how it happened and that's why Kyo hates me.

Me, Yuki.

I disgust myself.

-Fin-

Author's Note: That was kind of…quick. And Yuki is OOC, as you can tell. It's a New Year's thing, so yeah… Uh…if you don't like this story, please tell me why? I might get around to it and revise this a bit.

So anyways, please review or flame. Flame away if you please.


End file.
